


「奥利弗伍德x珀西」檀香少年

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [39]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: *啊我没试过芦丹氏的大写檀香，结合了一点收集来的测评瞎写*前篇松林少年*NC-17
Relationships: 韦斯莱 珀西 奥利弗 伍德
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023
Kudos: 12





	「奥利弗伍德x珀西」檀香少年

伍德以前一直在想韦斯莱家到底是什么模样的，除了比尔他之前没见过，查理他是熟悉的，弗雷德和乔治堪比皮皮鬼的吵闹本领还有走特殊不省心路线的罗恩和金妮，怎么偏偏一家子热热闹闹的格兰芬多中会成长出珀西·韦斯莱如此画风不一般的男孩子。  
眼见为实，见惯了爱教育弟弟们的男生级长，在比尔和查理面前的珀西充其量只是多了一份故作沉稳，伍德瞅见珀西对着比尔奇奇怪怪的耳饰露出和韦斯莱夫人一般的满脸纠结又不敢说的模样，每一个关于珀西·韦斯莱的新发现都让他心尖颤了又颤。  
伍德一直没有告诉珀西，他在他的迷情剂中闻到了什么气味，原先他以为会是某种像是冬日雪松般的、略带冷冽的味道，可钻入鼻腔却是微苦可可粉的香气，内敛又张扬，带着点不急不缓的热情和现实的安稳——没错，伍德从那锅冒着呈螺旋上升蒸汽的药水里就感受到了那么多，以至于身旁的男生级长试图凑过来嗅他的药剂时，他用了十万分不对马库斯·弗林特咆哮的自制力才没有伸出手去抱他。  
而现在这个大家印象中刻板、老成或许还有点禁欲气质的男生级长正散发着可可豆般甜蜜的气息，安静地背对着他侧躺在铺着猩红色法兰绒的四角床，伍德只要伸出手臂就能将那因为侧躺而在薄薄的棉质睡衣下凹陷下去的细瘦腰身勾进怀中。  
不知道他睡着没有，伍德心想着悄悄挪近了些，醉人的甜意外包裹着檀香静静燃烧时的温暖气息，等他意识到嘴边的耳朵尖尖早已经红了个彻底，才发现他发自本能地将那人整个从后边搂住，欠下多年的拥抱细胞都在他触摸到珀西·韦斯莱的瞬间激活。  
带着薄茧的指腹在珀西的喉结处停留，像是对那里的起伏有所痴迷一般反复抚摸，而嘴唇渴望已久地贴上他耳后的柔嫩皮肤。  
把两个刚通心意的男孩儿放在一个房间绝不是一个好主意，珀西揪紧着领口，背对着伍德的脸上混杂着平日难见的慌张和一丝不可察觉的期待，他自以为隐蔽地吞了口口水，喉结在对方的指腹下剧烈地滑动，接着他的脸就被扳了过去，两片柔软的唇肉重重地吮住他的。  
奥利弗的眼睛是微微下垂的无辜模样，而他的嘴唇却是有些偏向性感的丰厚，据说有着这样的嘴唇通常最为深情——关于这种说法珀西也不知道有多少理性依据在里边，至少他感觉这样的唇瓣吻起来特别舒服。  
薄薄的下唇被伍德饱满的唇吸吮着，珀西按捺不住轻哼了一声，引诱着身后人将手掌顺着他的脖颈滑过突出的锁骨，透露着探入领口的欲望。  
伍德的手摸到了珀西纠着领口的手指，他在探出舌尖更为深入地探索珀西的口腔同时隔着棉质睡衣将手掌覆在了男生级长略显单薄的胸口，热度渗过布料爬上皮肤，心脏在骨节分明的手下隔着皮肉剧烈跳动。  
“珀西。”奥利弗·伍德在亲吻他的间隙用最温柔的语气叫他的名字。  
说真的还从没有人这样喊过他，珀西往后靠紧魁地奇队长结实的胸膛。伍德只是轻声地说着他的名字并把他亲的晕头转向，连上衣被推至胸前都没有意识到即将降临的危险。  
比起两点红色裸露在空气中的慌张，竖在他尾椎骨处的火热的硬物才更让他不知所措，他担心，非常担心，照这个趋势奥利弗·伍德呼唤的再柔情也是势在必得地将那玩意儿捅进他的屁股。  
学者用羽毛笔打架，而魁地奇选手用球棒，这没道理可讲，珀西再不服气现下也只能被圈在队长的身前肆意把玩。  
做爱这种事多少都是无师自通的，但被伍德以一种绵长轻柔的方式从上到下摸了个遍，也是很折磨人的，珀西的前端早就在爱抚和亲吻中充血挺立，把睡裤撑出一个暧昧的弧度，而伍德还在不紧不慢地挑逗他光洁胸膛上的两颗挺立。自己都未曾想过触碰的部位被捏在指间搓揉，细丝般的痒意在粗糙的指腹下窜至全身，珀西把脸埋进软枕里发出极力压抑过后显得更诱惑人的闷哼。  
其实伍德也脸皮红的紧，这也是他没有光明正大地把男生级长正面转向自己的原由，仅仅是那些小声的细碎呻吟就已经让他的下身涨的发疼。  
火热的双手离开珀西的乳尖的时候，他终于没让自己成为第一个做爱时被枕头闷死的倒霉蛋，还没等新鲜空气在他的体内进行一个完整的循环，某个肿胀已久的部位被人掌握在手心。  
“伍——伍德——”  
“是奥利弗。”  
让人窒息的快感不由分说地从那处直逼大脑，珀西像只煮熟的虾子一般蜷了起来，伍德的手不容拒绝地撸动着硬物，五指滑过颜色干净的表皮，出人意料地抠弄着系带间的嫩肉。珀西被摸得头皮发麻，在伍德甚至还没将他最敏感的头部纳入掌心磨蹭前，他就咬着一角洁白的枕头绷直着腿射了出来。  
“唔…”  
白浊被那只手尽数挤出，涂抹在腿间神秘诱人之处，比起洞口的肌肉被手指撑开，反而是身后人悉悉索索褪去裤子的声响更让他脸热，一想到魁地奇队长粗硬的那根从布料中掏出的画面，珀西窘迫的低头看着身后人结实的小臂将他的一条腿向后抬起，隐约可见伍德肿胀的头部滑过洞口打在他的大腿内侧，真大，珀西·韦斯莱有点瑟缩地往前拱，漏出一点想逃脱的意念。  
头部已经滑腻腻地顶了进去，珀西听见伍德粗重的喘息，那处被撑开带来的涨疼告诉他伍德现在也同样不好受，硬挺的肉块以一种极慢的速度往里顶送，肠壁和勃起的摩擦错误地让珀西觉得那里有火星迸发。  
被插入到身体深处，被人温柔坚定地填满，珀西突然觉得自己多愁善感地像他的小妹妹金妮。伍德开始试着撞击他的臀瓣，没过多久珀西就感觉到一股热流冲刷着他的肠壁，身后人埋进他的颈间闷闷地说，“我想过很多次…但…”  
珀西现在卡在一种想笑又特别情欲上涌的奇怪位置，伍德这根木头岂不是实在地在说“我意淫了你很多遍，没想到真的做起来我激动的一下子就射了”，他心情复杂地转身面对伍德，什么都没说只是含住对方的嘴唇，伍德显然非常懊恼，他从珀西细碎的亲吻中逃脱出来自顾自地说，“你一定不知道我有一张你的照片——科林·克里维给我的。”  
“挺早以前——肯定比你知道的早以前，看着你的照片我就会勃起。”  
“还会忍不住射在你的照片上。”  
伍德似乎没意识到他正在用一种平白直述的朴实语言说着完全和朴实无关的、实则极端色情的情话，珀西一下子红的像根胡萝卜，有气无力地呻吟了一声，“奥利弗，你在胡说什么……”  
“我在说，我想把你压在身下做已经很久了。”说完伍德就发挥了他在球场上的实干精神，再次勃起的狰狞巨物有些凶狠地一顶到了底。  
珀西茫然地看着伍德额头渗出的细密汗珠，打开着的双腿间被嵌入火热的楔子，魁地奇队长的手牢牢地抓着他的肩膀，几乎要把他按进床垫里去，他被捣得浑身发软，最甜蜜的源头被反复顶弄，直逼得他眼角发红。  
伍德却是操得越发熟练，并且学会控制住自己无时不刻想去亲吻珀西张开喘息的嘴，丰厚颜色饱和的嘴唇被用来吮吸白皙胸膛上的两点红色。珀西咬住手指避免欢愉的呻吟透过不怎么厚实的墙壁，本是内敛含蓄的眉目间被操干出情欲的痕迹。  
他像被蜂蜜浸透的檀香木，深蕴的甜蜜全在外来的刺激下突破假意的肃穆。伍德喜欢极了珀西热情的模样——不是坐上来自己动的那种，而是朦胧隐约地向人敞开真实情感时的深沉又亲近。  
太激烈了，男生级长浑身发软地随着伍德的插入抽出，四脚床发出了轻微的嘎吱声，煤油灯即将燃尽，暧昧不明的光线罩在他们光裸、年轻的躯体上，深色的粗长连连顶出珀西的呻吟喘息，撞击声和粘连的水泽声提醒他不是在做一场磨人的春梦，珀西的胸腹处遍布着他自己射出的白浊，细长的双腿无力地挂在精力充沛且记着要挽回脸面的奥利弗·伍德肩上。  
梅林啊，伍德他什么时候才能结束，珀西晕乎乎地想着，在突然加快的节奏中获得了一次另脚趾都蜷曲的干性高潮，又爽又诡异的感觉让他惊恐起来，“奥…奥利弗…唔…”男生级长发出了可怜的求饶，“…不能再做了…”  
回应他的是更猛烈的操弄和狂躁起来的唇舌，伍德他该不会进入了什么奇怪的状态吧，这个念头一下子闯入了珀西的脑中，“…停…”  
“别…别顶了…呃……”  
他猛地被搂住腰身坐了起来，接着被钉在床板上握住两只脚踝大开大合地抽送。得亏珀西还留有最后一丝清醒没有放声尖叫，伍德像在把守每条可能会攻入球门的路径，追逐着珀西躲闪、已经红肿的薄唇。  
不够，他发现了隐藏着极深的光辉宝藏，而现在他要据为己有，总是端正体面的男生级长的皮肤沾染上他的气息，腰间留有大力握紧后的红痕，干涸的精液星星点点地落在胸腹间，乳首也被吮吸地红肿，一头火红的卷发凌乱地支楞着，这使这些印记的始作俑者前所未有地欲望勃发，伍德吻上那薄薄的眼皮，在男生级长疲倦的神色下最后冲刺着将精液尽数喷洒在他温暖的体内。  
后悔，问就是后悔。  
奥利弗·伍德绝对需要珀西·韦斯莱给他提升恋爱学分，明显在实际操作上得到的附加分完全不够用来补足他在事后“多喝热水”的智障言论上丢掉的学分。

END

*啊！！把珀西宝宝搞的乱七八糟！！（失去理智


End file.
